Anime Idol
by Lady of fate
Summary: The title says it all!!! The casts from CCS, DBZ and Yu-Gi-Oh are singing their hearts out as they compete to be the first anime idol!!! But can they sing??? Our judges, SoE, LoF and DA... don't really know... hosted by Kero and Suppi-chan ^^ R&R please
1. The CCS Divison

Anime Idol ~ Who gets in???

Kero: Um… [aside] What am I supposed to do exactly????

Lady of Fate(LoF): announce the story!!

Kero: hello… fellow readers..? And welcome to Anime Idiots!

Destiny's Angel(DA): It's Idol not Idiots!!! You're the idiot!!!

Kero: Well excuuuuuuse me! Sorry folks that IDOL so says the IDIOT author Destiny's Angel.

DA: Why'd we pick him??

Siren of Erised(SoE): [shrugs]

LoF: Cause he's cute!! ^^

DA&SoE: -_-''''''''''''

Kero: Don't mock me! Mock Suppi instead!!!

Suppi: Don't bring me into this!!

LoF: Anyways, just start over!!!

Kero+Suppi: Awwwwwww!!!!!!!!

DA: NOW!!!!!!

Kero: [clears his throat] Hello Ladies and Gents and welcome to American-

Suppi: It's Anime!!!!!!

Kero: Oops… You do it.

Suppi: Hello fellow readers and welcome to this days edition of Anime Idol. I'm Spinel Sun, formally known as Suppi to all you CCS luvers and I'm here with my co-host Kero-Chan.

Kero: Hey not bad Suppi. Too bad you sound like a news reporter. 

Suppi: Pay no attention to the flying teddy bear beside me.

Kero; Who you calling a teddy bear you flying cat with blue wings that reads books all day and gets high off of one piece of candy!!!

Suppi: Anyways we here in the CCS Corner to see who here has what it take to go to Toronto!

Kero:Where's Toronot???

Suppi: It's TORONTO and it's the place in Canada; which is the place above the US and it's the city with the big tall tower.

Kero: The biggest in the world to be exact! So we are going to introduce our three luvely judges, first up is the Siren of Erised!!!

SoE: Yo wassap Kero and Sup?

Suppi: and I thought Suppi was bad, and here is the lovely Lady of Fate!

LoF: Oh thank you Suppi. And might I say I am soo glad to be here.

DA: yeah, yeah…

Kero: And that would be the final but least judge Destiny's Angel!

CCS crew +SoE: BOO!!!!!

DA: Whatever.

LoF: They're still mad at you for making them do that CCS Songs thing.

DA: they'll get over it.

SoE: [still going] BOO!!!

DA: Shut up!!!

Kero: [eating pudding] Oh vea, and tow, introwdufing fy vuvily miftwiff Sautfa.

Suppi: -_-'''' ok Kero, now try saying that with your mouth EMPTY

Kero: [swallows] And now introducing my lovely mistress Sakura!!

Sakura: [enters] Hi guys, can I just like say I am so pleased to meet you all!!!

DA: yeah, yeah just get it over with. 

Sakura; Ok, I'm going to sing Kelly Clarkson A Moment Like This
    
    What if I told you
    
    It was all meant to be
    
    Would you believe me,
    
    Would you agree
    
    It's almost that feelin'
    
    That we've met before
    
    So tell me that you don't think I'm crazy
    
    When I tell you love has come and now...
    
    A moment like this
    
    Some people wait a lifetime,
    
    For a moment like this
    
    Some people search forever,
    
    For that one special kiss
    
    Oh, I can't believe it's happening to me
    
    Some people wait a lifetime,
    
    For a moment like this
    
    Everything changes
    
    But beauty remains
    
    Something so tender
    
    I can't explain
    
    Well I maybe dreamin'
    
    But 'till I awake
    
    Can we make this dream last forever
    
    And I'll cherish all the love we share
    
    For a moment like this
    
    Some people wait a lifetime,
    
    For a moment like this
    
    Some people search forever,
    
    For that one special kiss
    
    Oh, I can't believe it's happening to me
    
    Some people wait a lifetime,
    
    For a moment like this
    
    Could this be the greatest love of all
    
    I wanna know that you will catch me when I fall
    
    So let me tell you this...
    
    Some people wait a lifetime
    
    For a moment like this
    
    Some people spent two lifetimes,
    
    For a moment like this
    
    Some people search forever,
    
    For that one special kiss
    
    Oh, I can't believe it's happening to me
    
    Some people wait a lifetime,
    
    For a moment like this
    
    OHHHH, LIKE THIS
    
    OHHHH, YEAH, 'cuz people search for every moment yeah.
    
    Some people wait a lifetime,
    
    For a moment like this.
    
    Ohhhhh, like this.

SoE: Hey Sakura, ma home gal!!! Wassap? That was cool gurl but I'm not sure about your range. But it was good I liked it.

LoF: Omigosh Sakura that was beautiful!! But I'd have to agree with Siren of Erised that was a just a little pitchy. But good job.

DA: What is wrong with you people? I'm sorry but that was horrible!!! H-O-R-R-I-B-L-E!!! What even gave you the idea that you could sing?? 

Sakura: [crying] I'm sorry!! 

DA: Don't sweat it, my vote doesn't matter in this case. Once these clowns are done. So you're going to Toronto.

Sakura: [screams] YAY!!!!!! [runs out and hugs Li] I'm going to Toronto!!!!!!

DA: Oh boy…

Lof: Destiny's Angel, you have to lighten up… just a little…

SoE: Yeah girl chill!!!!! 

Suppi: And next we have Madison. 

Madison: Hi guys! Can I just like say Destiny's Angel I am like your biggest fan ever!!! I love how you critique people and everything!!! It's just so cool! And your outfit!! Oh! I just love!! Who designs your clothes???

DA: I do now get on with it.

Madison: You got it! I'm going to sing  BringingOut the Elvis in me by Faith Hill.

LoF: YAY^^
    
    Madison: [smiles] You're bringing out the Elvis in me
    
    You're bringing out the Elvis in me
    
    Just like a fossil
    
    Frozen in time I could not move
    
    My heart, my soul, my feet
    
    Then you unearthed me
    
    And put me in a hot pulsating groove
    
    Now I'm a slave to the beat
    
    You're bringing out the Elvis in me
    
    Making my hips want to swing
    
    You bring out the Elvis in me
    
    Making me burst out and sing
    
    When I'm with you
    
    I never have to feel like a sardine
    
    In a little metal can
    
    I'm more like a wild shark
    
    That travels in a pink limousine, yeah
    
    Yeah, together with my fans
    
    You're bringing out the Elvis in me
    
    Making my hips want to swing
    
    You bring out the Elvis in me
    
    Making me burst out and sing, oh yeah
    
    People think I'm a silly fool
    
    Because I think you are so nice and cool
    
    And some people say
    
    You're so square
    
    But I don't care
    
    You're bringing out the Elvis in me
    
    You're bringing out the Elvis in me
    
    You're bringing out the Elvis in me
    
    Making my hips want to swing
    
    You bring out the Elvis in me
    
    Making me burst out and sing
    
    You're bringing out the Elvis in me
    
    SoE: WOW………………………………………………………………………………You go Girl!!
    
    LoF: Took the words right out of my mouth you did! That was good!!! I love the sound of your voice. Country music is definitely your thing. 
    
    DA: Hm… I'm not sure about the country thing, you have great tone… and the looks of a pop star… but I think you look like you're not having enough fun…. But hey you're going to Toronto!!!'
    
    Madison: Thank you so much! You won't regret this!!![leaves]
    
    DA: I think you will when I get through with you. Heh-heh-heh!!!! *Darth Vader theme song goes on*
    
    SoE: OoooOOOOOOOooooooOOOO!!!!  Destiny's Angel is in the House. Beware bad singers and those that are good cause she'll criticize you anyways!
    
    Kero: Next up is… Julian!!!!! 
    
    Julian: [enters] Hey ladies!!!
    
    DA: Please tell me right now that you're not a womanizer. 
    
    Julian: I'm not a womanizer!!! I'm a chick magnet!!!! [girl in the back passes out] 
    
    DA: Lord give me strength… ok go ahead…. Just wait while I adjust my ear plugs. 
    
    Julian; Ok, I'm going to sing Who Let the Dogs Out by the Baha Men… Who let the dogs out 
    
    (woof, woof, woof, woof) 
    
    (woof, woof, woof, woof) 
    
    (woof, woof, woof, woof) 
    
    (woof, woof, woof, woof) 
    
    Who let the dogs out (woof, woof, woof, woof) 
    
    Who let the dogs out (woof, woof, woof, woof) 
    
    (woof, woof, woof, woof) 
    
    When the party was nice, the party was jumpin' (Hey, Yippiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiie, Yi, Yo) 
    
    And everybody havin' a ball (Hah, ho, Yippiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiie Yi Yo) 
    
    I tell the fellas "start the name callin'" (Yippiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiie Yi Yo) 
    
    And the girls report to the call 
    
    The poor dog show down 
    
    Who let the dogs out (woof, woof, woof, woof) 
    
    Who let the dogs out (woof, woof, woof, woof) 
    
    Who let the dogs out (woof, woof, woof, woof) 
    
    Who let the dogs out (woof, woof, woof, woof) 
    
    I see ya' little speed boat head up our coast 
    
    She really want to skip town 
    
    Get back off me, beast off me 
    
    Get back you flea infested monger 
    
    Who let the dogs out (woof, woof, woof, woof) 
    
    Who let the dogs out (woof, woof, woof, woof) 
    
    Who let the dogs out (woof, woof, woof, woof) 
    
    Who let the dogs out (woof, woof, woof, woof) 
    
    I'm gonna tell {Hey, Yippiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiie, Yi, Yo} 
    
    To any girls calling them canine {Yippiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiie, Yi, Yo} 
    
    Tell the dummy "Hey Man, It's part of the Party!" {Yip-ppiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiie Yi, Yo} 
    
    You fetch a women in front and her mans behind {Yippiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiie, Yi, Yo} 
    
    Her bone runs out now 
    
    Who let the dogs out (woof, woof, woof, woof) 
    
    Who let the dogs out (woof, woof, woof, woof) 
    
    Who let the dogs out (woof, woof, woof, woof) 
    
    Who let the dogs out (woof, woof, woof, woof)…
    
    DA: PLEASE STOP!!!!!
    
    LoF: YESSTOP PLEASE STOP!!!!!! SIREN OF ERISED PASSED OUT IT WAS SO BAD!!!!
    
    SoE: ZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZzz…
    
    DA: OK… hate the song…. Hate the looks… glasses. No way man. And next.. you can't sing one note let alone an entire song!!!!!!! There is no way we are taking you to Toronto. 
    
    Julian; Oh c'mon!!! I was good!!!!!
    
    DA: No, I think you could possibly be the worst singer in the whole cast of CCS.
    
    LoF&SoE: GASP!
    
    DA: The look sucks!
    
    LoF&SoE: GASP!!
    
    DA: Now go home before I make you!!!
    
    LoF&SoE: GASP!!!
    
    Kero: Those gasping judges are right!!!!!!! Destiny's Angel obviously doesn't want Julien to go, but what say the others???
    
    LoF:… yeah… I think you need to work on it a little bit…
    
    SoE: A little??? Psht! Try vocal therapy!!!
    
    LoF: What is it with you guys and therapy??? 
    
    SoE: You're the one saying we need it all the time. 
    
    LoF: Pshht! Minor detail! Sorry Julian, you're going home. 
    
    Julian: Fine!! But you're going to regret this!!!
    
    DA: We regret hiring the people who let you in here!!!! How's that for regret?!!!
    
    SoE: LATER DUDE WHO CAN'T SING AND I DON"T REMEMBER HIS NAME!!!!
    
    Julian: [in front of camera] Ok who does that Destiny's Angel think she is??? She obviously has the other two in some sort of mind trap and has psychic powers to control them so they'll say that someone will go. 
    
    SoE: [who's returning from the bathroom] No you just sucked.
    
    Julian: That's what you guys think, I'm going to be the greatest singer in the world and you guys ain't gonna stop me. 
    
    SoE: Yeah, yeah, go tell that to someone who cares. 
    
    Suppi:Next up we have Yue. Let's see if they'll think the same way about his other half.
    
    Yue: [enters] hello girls. I'm going to sing Help Me by Nick Carter I wish I could define
    
    All the thoughts that cross my mind
    
    They seem too big for me to choose
    
    I don't know which ones to use
    
    When I've fallin' down so far
    
    I think I'll never see your light
    
    Bouncing off of me
    
    Shining down here from your eyes
    
    Help me
    
    Figure out the difference
    
    Between right and wrong
    
    Weak and strong
    
    Day and night
    
    Where I belong and
    
    Help me
    
    Make the right decisions
    
    Know which way to turn
    
    Lessons to learn
    
    And just what my purpose is here
    
    It's like I got the signals crossed
    
    With messages I can't decode
    
    Half asleep, never wide awake ya know
    
    Complete overload
    
    I got so much information here
    
    And nothing I can really grasp
    
    I should know the truth
    
    But I'm too afraid so I have to ask
    
    Help me
    
    Figure out the difference
    
    Between right and wrong
    
    Weak and strong
    
    Day and night
    
    Where I belong and
    
    Help me
    
    Make the right decisions
    
    Know which way to turn
    
    Lessons to learn
    
    And just what my purpose is here
    
    Wanna know you
    
    More than anything
    
    I need you
    
    In my every dream, you're there for me
    
    You love me
    
    For who I am
    
    No Angel
    
    Just an ordinary man
    
    Help me figure out why I'm stuck in the middle
    
    Trying to understand why I can't
    
    Why's this such a riddle
    
    Got my eyes crossed
    
    I'm thinking so hard and I know I'm missing the mark
    
    Can you help me sort out
    
    All this information
    
    I'm just rackin' my brain
    
    Paying attention
    
    But I'm still lost
    
    And at all costs
    
    I gotta know (gotta know, oh)
    
    Help me
    
    Figure out the difference
    
    Between right and wrong
    
    Weak and strong
    
    Day and night
    
    Where I belong and
    
    Help me
    
    Make the right decisions
    
    Know which way to turn
    
    Lessons to learn
    
    And just what my purpose is here
    
    Help me figure out why I'm stuck in the middle
    
    Trying to understand why I can't
    
    Why's this such a riddle
    
    Got my eyes crossed
    
    I'm thinking so hard and I know I'm missing the mark
    
    Can you help me sort out
    
    All this information
    
    I'm just rackin' my brain
    
    Paying attention
    
    But I'm still lost
    
    And at all costs
    
    I gotta know
    
    SoE: You do you thing Yue!!!! That was sweet!! I Luv it!!!!!
    
    LoF: Ohmigosh!!!!!! That was awesome Yue!!!! I luv it!!!! Luv the look! I luv your hair!!!!!!! Who's your hairdresser???
    
    Yue: Um… I... don't… have one…[looks for the nearest exit]
    
    LoF: Anyways it's great!!!
    
    DA:… [blinks] different… originality I'll give you that… personally I luv the song so there's bonus marks for you… 
    
    LoF: GROUP HUDDLE!!!! 
    
    [In huddle]
    
    LoF: I say he goes.
    
    SoE: I totally agreee.
    
    DA: Yeah I guess so, he's the best so far.
    
    [out of huddle]
    
    LoF: Yue, we have good new for you, you're going to Toronto!! 
    
    Yue: …yay… [waves white flag???]
    
    Kero: What's his problem??
    
    Suppi: Next we have Zachary.
    
    Zachary: How you doing ladies??
    
    LoF: What a gentleman!! [passes out] 
    
    SoE: Yo… Lady of fate… wake up don't leave me with Destiny's Angel… WAKE UP!!!! [shakes her to her senses] C'mon girl we got judging to do and watch people's dreams shatter into a zillion pieces right before our eyes!!! You don't want to miss that do you???? 
    
    LoF: No… 
    
    DA: Ok go ahead Zach.
    
    Zachary: I'm going to sing All the Small Things, so here it goes. All the small things
    
    True care, truth brings (SoE: how does that work he lies all the time!)
    
    Ill take one lift
    
    Your ride best trip
    
    Always, I know
    
    Youll be at my show (DA: Uh, correction it's MY show)
    
    Watching, waiting, commiserating
    
    Say it aint so, I will not go
    
    Turn the lights off, carry me home
    
    Na, na......
    
    Late night, come home
    
    Work sucks, I know
    
    She left me roses by the stairs
    
    Surprises let me know she cares
    
    Say it aint so, I will not go
    
    Turn the lights off, carry me home
    
    Na, na......
    
    Say it aint so, I will not go
    
    Turn the lights off, carry me home
    
    Keep your head still, Ill be your thrill
    
    The night will go on, my little windmill
    
    Say it aint so, I will not go
    
    Turn the lights off, carry me home
    
    Keep your head still, Ill be your thrill
    
    The night will go on, my little windmill
    
    SoE: AWESUM!!!!!!!! The song was short, you cannot beat short songs!!!!
    
    LoF: I like it, your voice is good. 
    
    DA: That sucked…
    
    Zachary: Screw you!
    
    SoE: TAKE HIM TAKE HIM!!!!!!!!
    
    LoF: Well even though Miss.Sourpants over there says no, majority wins so you're coming to Toronto!!!
    
    Zachary: Yeah!!!!! Hollywood here I come!!!!!
    
    SoE: We're going to Toronto!!!!
    
    Kero: Next we have Rita. Singing You Drive Me Crazy by Britney Spears
    
    …You drive me CRAZY!!!
    
    I just can't sleep!!!!
    
    SoE: STOP!!!! FOR THE LOVE OF PETE STOP!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!
    
    Rita: so how'd I do?????
    
    LoF: two syllables… Ba-D. very Bad I might add.
    
    DA: Somebody shoot me now… please!!! That was horrible!!! I will kill the people who let you in here!!!! Three reasons! One, the image, Two Britney Spears song, absolutely not! Three, you can't sing!!!!
    
    Rita: Well at least I'm not critical!!!! 
    
    DA: Girl, criticism is what gets you through life. And your life ain't even over yet! So deal!!! In other words, you are the weakest link… Good-bye. 
    
    Rita: [in front of camera] Talk about having no life. Destiny's Angel wouldn't even know a good song if it hit her in the face! Multiple times!!!!! 
    
    Suppi: Well that was interesting. Next we have M. Toroda with You Drive Me Crazy… again! Is it just me, or are these people deliberately trying to drive the judges crazy??? And me???
    
    LoF; goodbye
    
    M. Toroda: but I didn't even sing one note!!!!
    
    DA: get it through your thick head!! ! NO BRITNEY SPEARS SONGS!!!! You tell us you're going to sing it and you're automatically out!!!!! Even if you're the best singer in the universe!!!!!
    
    M.Toroda; you all fail!!!!!
    
    SoE: Yo!!! You have no power here!!!! So shoo!!!
    
    Kero: Oh boy, next is Eli!!!! With Bruce Springsteens' Crush
    
    Eriol: My feets were flyin' down the street just the other night
    
    When a Hong Kong special pulled up at the light
    
    What was inside, man, was just c'est magnifique
    
    I wanted to hold the bumper and let her drag me down the street
    
    (Chorus)
    
    Ooh, ooh, I gotta crush on you
    
    Ooh, ooh, I gotta crush on you
    
    Ooh, ooh, I gotta crush on you tonight
    
    Sometimes I spot a little stranger standing 'cross the room
    
    My brain takes a vacation just to give my heart more room
    
    For one kiss, darling I swear everything I would give
    
    Cause you're a walking, talking reason to live
    
    (Chorus)
    
    Well now she might be the talk of high society
    
    She's probably got a lousy personality
    
    She might be a heiress to Rockefeller
    
    She might be a waitress or a bank teller
    
    She makes the Venus de Milo look like she's got no style
    
    She make Sheena of the Jungle look meek and mild
    
    I need a quick shot, Doc, knock me off my feet
    
    Cause I'll be minding my own business walking down the street... watchout!
    
    (Chorus)
    
    SoE: [screams] That was the best so far!!! AND WE'RE NOT EVEN DONE YET!!!!!!!!! 
    
    LoF: Omigosh Eli I think I'm in love with you!!!!!
    
    DA:… damn… 
    
    LoF: Two words for you Eli, you're in!!!
    
    Eli: Thanks ladies [winks and LoF passes out… again!]
    
    Suppi: that's my master!!!! [waves flag w/ Eli's face on it]
    
    LoF: Gimme gimme!!!!! 
    
    SoE: hey she's awake!!!! [LoF comes back waving Eli flag]
    
    Kero: Next we have Aiden Avalon.
    
    Sakura: GO DAD!!!!
    
    Aiden; I will sing Heaven by Bryan Adams
    
    Oh - thinkin' about all our younger years 
    
    There was only you and me 
    
    We were young and wild and free
    
    Now nothin' can take you away from me 
    
    We've been down that road before 
    
    But that's over now 
    
    You keep me comin' back for more 
    
    Baby you're all that I want 
    
    When you're lyin' here in my arms 
    
    I'm findin' it hard to believe 
    
    We're in heaven 
    
    And love is all that I need 
    
    And I found it there in your heart 
    
    It isn't too hard to see 
    
    We're in heaven 
    
    Oh - once in your life you find someone 
    
    Who will turn your world around 
    
    Bring you up when you're feelin' down 
    
    Ya - nothin' could change what you mean to me 
    
    Oh there's lots that I could say 
    
    But just hold me now 
    
    Cause our love will light the way 
    
    Chorus 
    
    I've bin waitin' for so long 
    
    For somethin' to arrive 
    
    For love to come along 
    
    Now our dreams are comin' true 
    
    Through the good times and the bad 
    
    Ya - I'll be standin' there by you 
    
    SoE: hey for Sakura's old man you did pretty good. 
    
    LoF: That was beautiful [wipes tear away]
    
    DA: It runs in the family… 
    
    SoE: you're coming to Toronto
    
    Suppi: Next we have… oh no!!!!
    
    Kero: What???
    
    Suppi: next and here to kill us all... Ruby Moon!!!
    
    SoE: The horror… I don't even know the girl!!!! And already I know she's bad.
    
    Ruby: I'm going to sing Suger sugar.
    
    Suagr, suagr…
    
    Oh honey honey…
    
    You are my candy giiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiirl!!!
    
    And you got me wanting you!!!
    
    LoF: Um… Ruby… please… our ears can't take it anymore… STOP!!!
    
    Ruby: You're supposed to be the nice one!!
    
    LoF: I'm saving you from embarrassment!!! So I am being nice. 
    
    SoE: No go…
    
    DA: Get lost and a life.
    
    Ruby: [in front of camera] WAHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!!!! They ruined my life!!!!! WAHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!
    
    DA: SECURITY!!!! Please tell me this is almost over.
    
    Kero: oh Boy next up is Li. Singing the jingle for goldfish and I don't know who wrote it
    
    Li: here's our, jingle for goldfish!
    
    Yes yummy baked not fried goldfish!!!! 
    
    The yummy snack that smiles back until you bite their heads off
    
    Did you know they're made with real cheese
    
    Even though they look like fishies
    
    The SNACk that smiles back goldfish!!
    
    And for taste buds that are braver
    
    We've blasted them with flavour
    
    Try flavour blasted Goldfish!!!
    
    SoE: I luv that song… I cry everytime the poor fishies's head gets bitteded off… 
    
    LoF; hey that was good
    
    DA: [eating goldfish] I like the snack not your voice, you're in. 
    
    Li: Thank you!! 
    
    Suppi: next we have Lila Mackenzie singing Dirty by Christina Aguliera
    
    Lila: I'm going to sing w/ Aiden, he's going to be Redman.
    
    Redman:
    
    Ah, dirrty (dirrty)
    
    Filthy (filthy)
    
    Nasty, you nasty (yeah)
    
    Too dirrty to clean my act up
    
    If you ain't dirrty
    
    You ain't here to party (woo!)
    
    Ladies (move)
    
    Gentlemen (move)
    
    Somebody ring the alarm
    
    A fire on the roof
    
    Ring the alarm (and I'm throwin' elbows)
    
    Ring the alarm (and I'm throwin' elbows)
    
    Ring the alarm (and I'm throwin' elbows)
    
    Oh, I'm overdue
    
    Give me some room
    
    I'm coming through
    
    Paid my dues
    
    In the mood
    
    Me and the girls gonna shake the room
    
    DJ's spinning (show your hands)
    
    Let's get dirrty (that's my jam)
    
    I need that, uh, to get me off
    
    Sweat until my clothes come off
    
    It's explosive, speakers are pumping
    
    Still jumping, six in the morning
    
    Table dancing, glasses are mashing
    
    No question, time for some action
    
    Temperature's up (can you feel it)
    
    About to erupt
    
    Gonna get my girls
    
    Get your boys
    
    Gonna make some noise
    
    Wanna get rowdy
    
    Gonna get a little unruly
    
    Get it fired up in a hurry
    
    Wanna get dirrty
    
    It's about time that I came to start the party
    
    Sweat dripping over my body
    
    Dancing gettin' just a little naughty
    
    Wanna get dirrty
    
    It's about time for my arrival
    
    Ah, heat is up
    
    So ladies, fellas
    
    Drop your cups
    
    Body's hot
    
    Front to back
    
    Now move your @$$
    
    I like that
    
    Tight hip huggers, low for sure
    
    Shake a little somethin' on the floor
    
    I need that, uh, to get me off
    
    Sweat until my clothes come off
    
    Let's get open, cause a commotion
    
    We're still going, eight in the morning
    
    There's no stopping, we keep it popping
    
    Hot rocking, everyone's talking
    
    Give all you've got (give it to me)
    
    Just hit the spot
    
    Gonna get my girls
    
    Get your boys
    
    Gonna make some noise
    
    Rowdy
    
    Gonna get a little unruly
    
    Get it fired up in a hurry
    
    Wanna get dirrty
    
    It's about time that I came to start the party
    
    Ooh sweat dripping over my body
    
    Dancing gettin' just a little naughty
    
    Wanna get dirrty
    
    It's about time for my arrival
    
    Here it comes, it's the one
    
    You've been waiting on
    
    Get up, get it up
    
    Yup, that's what's up
    
    You can just put your butt
    
    To the maximum
    
    Uh oh, here we go 
    
    Here we go
    
    You can tell when the music
    
    Starts to drop
    
    That's when we take it
    
    To the parking lot
    
    And I bet you somebody's gonna
    
    Call the cops
    
    Uh oh's, here we go, here we go
    
    Wanna get rowdy (rowdy)
    
    Gonna get a little unruly (ruly)
    
    Get it fired up in a hurry (hurry)
    
    Wanna get dirrty
    
    It's about time that I came to start the party (party)
    
    Sweat dripping over my body (body)
    
    Dancing gettin' just a little naughty
    
    Wanna get dirrty
    
    It's about time for my arrival
    
    Rowdy
    
    Gonna get a little unruly
    
    Get it fired up in a hurry
    
    Wanna get dirrty
    
    It's about time that I came to start the party
    
    Ooh sweat dripping over my body
    
    Dancing gettin' just a little naughty
    
    Wanna get dirrty
    
    It's about time for my arrival
    
    Rowdy
    
    Dance and getting a little unruly
    
    Get it fired up in a hurry
    
    Let's get dirrty
    
    It's about time that I came to start the party
    
    Sweat dripping over my body
    
    Dancing gettin' just a little naughty
    
    Wanna get dirrty
    
    It's about time for my arrival
    
    Uh, what
    
    SoE: O.O My poor virgin eyes… That was ok
    
    LoF: [covering her eyes] is it over??? It was good though it will traumatise me forever and ever
    
    DA: Ok you can come if you promise NEVER to do that again
    
    Lila: Ok
    
    Kero: next we have Nikki singing Primer Amor by Christina Aguliera
    
    Nikki: Yo te contare una historia 
    
    De como un puertoriqueño me robo el corazon 
    
    Nunca mas he vuelto a amar de esa manera 
    
    Quizas jamas lo hare 
    
    Es la historia de mi primer amor 
    
    Era buen mozo con grandes y profundos ojos marrones 
    
    Un bailarin 
    
    Juntos nos perdimos en el ritmo del amor 
    
    Asi es como comenzo
    
    SoE: I didn't understand a word you said but I liked it!!!
    
    LoF: Nice short song. I like it too.
    
    DA: Please do not ask me to translate that… please….
    
    LoF: ok… we won't ask you.
    
    DA: Welcome to Toronto.
    
    Suppi: Next we have… Tori… singing…[falling asleep] Like a Virgin by Madonna… WAIT A MINUTE WHAT DID I JUST SAY???????????????
    
    Kero: Here's Tori!!!
    
    Tori: I made it through the wilderness
    
    Somehow I made it through
    
    Didn't know how lost I was
    
    Until I found you
    
    I was beat incomplete
    
    I'd been had, I was sad and blue
    
    But you made me feel
    
    Yeah, you made me feel
    
    Shiny and new
    
    [Chorus:]
    
    Like a virgin
    
    Touched for the very first time
    
    Like a virgin
    
    When your heart beats [after first time, "With your heartbeat"]
    
    Next to mine…
    
    SoE: Hold it boy!!! First of all…. You're singing a girl's song! And it says on your sheet that you're a boy… so unless you had a sex change right before this… you've got issues.
    
    LoF: No comment… 
    
    DA: Um… sing something else that's really short… 
    
    Tori: it's a small world after all…
    
    DA: No! Anything but that…
    
    Tori: I've got a lovelly bunch of cocnuts, didilidi
    
    There's they are just standing in a row…
    
    DA: Please kill me next time I go to give someone a second chance. 
    
    LoF: Gladly, Tori, never sing again.
    
    Tori: [in front of camera] Well guess what Destiny's Angel, you can kiss my [censored]
    
    Suppi: And last but not least, here's Chelsea!!! Singing Mirror Mirror by M2M
    
    Chelsea:
    
    VERSE 1
    
    Why don't I like the girl I see?
    
    The one who's standing right in front me
    
    Why don't I think before I speak?
    
    I should have listened to that voice inside of me
    
    PRE-CHORUS 1
    
    I must be stupid
    
    Must be crazy 
    
    Must be out of my mind
    
    To say the kind of things I said last night

DA: look girl, even if you completely suck, you're coming anyways coz you're the last person here. So pack your bags

Chelsea: YAY!!!! 

Suppi: Well that's the end of this episode of Anime Idol tune in next time for DBZ!!!! 

Kero: We're your hosts Kero and Suppi saying Goodnight and good riddance!!!

[lights go off]

SoE: um... guys we're still here!!!!!!!!! Lady of Fate…??? Destiny's Angel…??? Anybody…??? Awe rats!!!!!


	2. Let's see who made it Breather chappie

Anime Idol Who Gets In?

Suppi: Last time things went on very long so the judges decided to take a break this episode.

Kero: Leaving me and Suppi the responsibility of informing once again who made the cut. [Whispers to Suppi]  I still wish they had taken us with them to go out with them for ice cream.

Suppi: Yeah me too! Anyways back to the show anyways the ten contestants who made it to Toronto are…

Kero: Sakura Avalon my lovely mistress

Suppi: The lovely Madison Taylor, 

Kero: my partner in crime or he would be if we were criminals Yue

Suppi: The one of a kind liar Zachary

Kero: and the recarnation of my former master and all around good guy Eli!  (Audience cheers)

Suppi: then there is Li the Gaki, Sakura's old man…

Kero: Lila Mackenzie, Chelsea and last but not least Nicky

Suppi: and that's all of them tune in next time to see who will make it in for Dragon ball Z

Kero: [mutters] what is DBZ anyways I've never heard of them before?[looks at Suppi]

Suppi: Hey don't look at me I am as lost as you are!

Kero: this is weird 

Suppi: [mutters] not compared to you 

Kero: WHAT!?

Suppi: nothing Kero I was just wondering… if you want to go out for ice cream.

Kero: as much as the queen of spades likes spades!

Suppi: just because she is their Queen doesn't mean she likes them 

Kero: DOES TOO!

Suppi: DOES NOT

 Kero: DOES TOO!   

Suppi: DOES NOT

Goes on for a really long time 

Kero: ah who cares?

Suppi: About what?

Kero: no clue 

Suppi let's go out for ice cream

Kero& Suppi that's it for this small episode Folks but we'll be back soon so don't go to far. 


	3. DBZ Realm

Anime Idol~ Who gets in?

DBZ style

Suppi: Hi everyone and welcome to DBZ

Kero: How come we don't get this nice scenery? I want that tree!!! In my back yard!

Suppi: -_-'''actually that's a rock Kero. But nice try.

Kero: O.O That's a rock??? That's a tall rock!

SoE: That's a cliff you dummies!! 

Suppi&Kero: Oh! How come we don't get cliffs???

SoE:  Coz you're weird. Now get back to work!!! I've got exams to study for and I'm tired and cranky so get on with it!

Suppi: We will once Destiny's Angel gets here. 

LoF: Oh she's late again?? What are we going to do with her?

Soe: Do what you say we should, send her to an asylum!

LoF: Nah!!! She'd make the crazy people go crazy.

SoE: HUH? 

DA: [enters] Ok I'm here lets get this over with. 

LoF: You're late again.

DA: Spare me I do have a life you know? 

SoE: Oh is that what you call sleeping in?! Ok peoples lets get a move on!!! Chop-chop! We got lives to sleep away!!!!

DA; Shut up.

Kero: N E ways… ignore all previous comments and focus and repeat after me! Kero is my master!!!! I am servant to every single one of his wishes!

DA: Yea right!

Kero: DOH!!!! You broke it!!!

SoE: @_@

LoF: Oh come one guys lets get going! Now lets start!

Kero; Hello everyone and welcome back to Anime Idol, like mention previously we are in the DBZ realm. Here to hear all the wonderful singers. 

Suppi: First up is Buu. 

Kero: Buu? What kind of name is thaaaaaaaat?!!! [majin buu walks in] heheh… he's a big guy ain't he?? O.O'''''

LoF: He's so cute and cuddly!!!! Hey! DA has a special nickname for majin buu!!! Or she used to until she became all sarcastic and all. 

DA: No!!!! Don't humiliate me! 

Kero: heheh… anyways here's Buu!

Buu: Me going to sing the Meow Mix song!!!

DA: Oh great!

LoF&SoE: OK!

Buu: I love chicken, I love liver

I love meow mix, please deliver!

Meow meow meow meow 

Meow meow meow meow 

Meow meow meow meow meow meow meow meow !!! 

SoE: Hooray for the cuddly-pink marshmallow dude!!! So said Destiny's angel before she went Simon on us all.

DA: I didn't go Simon, I went to anger management and became angry at the world.

SoE: So that's what happened… Anyways I think the fans will love you so you're in! LoF what do you think??

LoF: ZZZZZZZZZ Wha???? [gasps] The answer is 42!!!!! 

SoE; We're not in math class gurl. 

LoF: I know, did you know the answer to my life's purpose is 42?

DA: Yes. 

LoF: That's what my crazy wacked-up friend says

SoE: DA??

LoF: No some other crazy guy. But anyways I think Buu, you're great so you're in!!!

Buu: yay!! What say you Demented Angel?

DA: It's destiny!!!!!! 

SoE: Hey that works!

DA: Well… I'm not sure. I like the big pink guy image but you sound like you're singing through your nose.

SoE: So does your sister but you don't complain

DA; which one? 

LoF; Never mind!!! Next , welcome to anime idol Buu!!!

Buu: mmmmm ok! I love you bye bye!!!! [exuent]

Suppi: Next we have Mirai Trunks! 

SoE: WOW!!! He's a hot stuff!!!! [M Trunks walks in [Soe's drooling over him like all the other fans]  

Mirai Trunks: Ok I'm going to sing Every thing I do (I do it for you)by Bryan Adams
    
    Look into my eyes - you will see 
    
    What you mean to me 
    
    Search your heart - search your soul 
    
    And when you find me there you'll search no more 
    
    Don't tell me it's not worth tryin' for 
    
    You can't tell me it's not worth dyin' for 
    
    You know it's true 
    
    Everything I do - I do it for you 
    
    Look into my heart - you will find 
    
    There's nothin' there to hide 
    
    Take me as I am - take my life 
    
    I would give it all - I would sacrifice[walks up to DA and kneels down in front of her and hold out a rose]
    
    Don't tell me it's not worth fightin' for 
    
    I can't help it - there's nothin' I want more 
    
    Ya know it's true 
    
    Everything I do - I do it for you 
    
    There's no love - like your love 
    
    And no other - could give more love 
    
    There's nowhere - unless you're there 
    
    All the time - all the way 
    
    Oh - you can't tell me it's not worth tryin' for 
    
    I can't help it - there's nothin' I want more 
    
    I would fight for you - I'd lie for you 
    
    Walk the wire for you - ya I'd die for you 
    
    Ya know it's true 
    
    Everything I do - I do it for you 
    
    SoE: O.O hubba-hubba… 
    
    LoF: I don't know… I don't think I like it.
    
    SoE; WHAT????? [starts to strangle her] DON"T TELL ME YOU'RE GOING DA ON ME!!!! PLEASE DON'T TELL ME!!!!!
    
    LoF: I'm not!!! I'm just tired and cranky… so leave me alone… but I guess he'll do. He's got the image
    
    DA: [blinks] uh… yeah [takes the rose] I guess he'll do… I'm sort of too scared to say 
    
    anything at the moment though… but he's ok…
    
    SoE: So he's in????? 
    
    LoF : Nah!!!! 
    
    SoE; THE WORLD'S GONE MENTAL!!!!!! Everything seemed so simple before this moment…
    
    DA: Um… hey! My voice has a meaning now??? Well….. hey, it's either him or Vegeta so I pick him.
    
    M Trunks: What's wrong with my dad?
    
    LoF: It'd be easier to tell you what's right with him
    
    M Trunks: Ok what??  
    
      
    
    
    
    All: Nothing!
    
    M Trunks: ^^ too true. [exeunt]
    
    Kero: next we have Bulma… 
    
    Bulma: [enters] I'm going to sing Turn off the Lights by Nelly Furtado
    
    It's getting so lonely inside this bed
    
    Don't know if I should lick my wounds or say woe is me instead
    
    And there's an aching inside my head
    
    It's telling me I'm better off alone
    
    But after midnight morning will come
    
    And the day will see if you will get some
    
    They say that girl ya know she act too tough tough tough
    
    Well it's till' I turn off the light, turn off the light
    
    They say that girl you know she act so rough rough rough
    
    Well it's till' I turn off the light, turn off the light
    
    And I say follow me follow me follow me down down down down 
    
    till' you see all my dreams
    
    Not everything in this magical world is quite what it seems
    
    SoE: WHOA BESSIE!!! Stop right there!!!
    
    LoF: Go away!!!! What do you people have against me??? Let me be! [starts crying]
    
    DA: Lady of fate… do you want to go home???? You can if you want to!
    
    LoF: Actually that wouldn't be fair to the competitors… to leave them alone with you two??? Hey, I'm not mean!!!! 
    
    SoE: She's back to normal!! ^^ Yay!!!! But hey Bulma… gurl no way!! I'm sorry 
    
    but that was horrible… if I could spell it I would.
    
    LoF: I'm not sure… 
    
    DA; I'd rather cut off my arm and eat it instead of listening to you.
    
    Bulma: Fine then!!!! [in front of camera] Ok! What is their problem???? 
    
    Obviously that Destiny's Angel has some kind of influence on them!!! 
    
    Ok she picked my son but not me!!! How does that work????
    
    Suppi: Next we have Goku!!! Goku… what kind of name is that???
    
    Kero: hey, the last time I said that a tub of lard came in! We don't need another one!
    
    [Goku walks in]
    
    Suppi: He doesn't look like a tub of lard!
    
    Kero: I guess only I have the power!
    
    Suppi: What power?
    
    Kero: Super duper POWER!!!!
    
    Suppi: ^^''''''''''
    
    LoF: Anyways… Welcome Goku and what song are you going to sing for us?
    
    Goku: ummh Hero by Enrique Iglesias
    
    SoE: ohhh I like that one
    
    Would you dance
    
    if I asked you to dance?
    
    Would you run
    
    and never look back?
    
    Would you cry
    
    if you saw me cry?
    
    And would you save my soul, tonight?
    
    Would you tremble
    
    if I touched your lips?
    
    Would you laugh?
    
    Oh please tell me this.
    
    Now would you die 
    
    for the one you loved?
    
    Hold me in your arms, tonight. 
    
    I can be your hero, baby.
    
    I can kiss away the pain.
    
    I will stand by you forever.
    
    You can take my breath away.
    
    Would you swear
    
    that you'll always be mine?
    
    Or would you lie? 
    
    would you run and hide?
    
    Am I in too deep?
    
    Have I lost my mind?
    
    I don't care... 
    
    You're here tonight. 
    
    I can be your hero, baby.
    
    I can kiss away the pain.
    
    I will stand by you forever.
    
    You can take my breath away.
    
    Oh, I just want to hold you.
    
    I just want to hold you.
    
    Am I in too deep? 
    
    Have I lost my mind?
    
    I don't care...
    
    You're here tonight.
    
    I can be your hero, baby.
    
    I can kiss away the pain. 
    
    I will stand by your forever.
    
    You can take my breath away.
    
    I can be your hero.
    
    I can kiss away the pain.
    
    And I will stand by you forever.
    
    You can take my breath away.
    
    You can take my breath away.
    
    I can be your hero.
    
    SoE: He's my hero??? I thought he was the DBZ realm's hero… u mean if I was being kidnapped he'd come through some sort of portal and like rescue me??? NEATO!!!^^
    
    Kero: Only if u and a friend like LoF was kidnapped, because no one would rescue you if u were on your own.
    
    LoF: ^^Now I remember why I love u so much Kero.
    
    DA: Back to reality please [covers eyes]
    
    SoE: Oh I guess he's in. He would rescue me if I was abducted or something.
    
    LoF: I really liked it! So of course I'm saying yes.
    
    Goku: You're a saiyan???
    
    DA: No she said saying
    
    Goku: Exactly she said I'm saiyan
    
    DA: No she said I'm saying
    
    Goku: That's what I said!!
    
    DA: Not saying as in the "glowing blond hair green eyes super strength" saiyan, but the "I'm speaking here right now so shut up" saying.
    
    Goku: Oh… I'm in right?
    
    DA: Yeah.
    
    Goku: K, see ya in Toronto ladies
    
    Kero: K… It's not Toronto it's thourghknaught!!!
    
    SoE: Actually it is Toronto Kero. Even I knew that!
    
    Kero: K, next we have… Cell… ok now their names are REALLY messed up!!! First there was a guy named Boo then Trunks… then Goku… and Bulma…and now Cell????? What is this world coming to???
    
    DA: and end. Which is taking to long to get here.
    
    Cell: [walks in] Hello ladies.
    
    Kero:[whispers to Suppi] K, is it just me or this guy green???
    
    Suppi: No he's purple…
    
    SoE: Hey… didn't this guy eat people or suck them up in his vacuum tail or something???
    
    LoF: I'm not afraid of him. I'm not afraid of anything. [Spider comes down beside her] AUGH!!!! Spider!!!! AH kill it!!!!! Kill it kill it kill it!!! 
    
    DA: [takes off shoe and squishes it] Not afraid of anything are we??
    
    LoF: Nope Coz Spiders aren't anything they're arachnids.
    
    DA: And you have arachnophobia?
    
    LoF: No I just don't like them
    
    SoE: Uh… same thing.
    
    Cell: Well I'm going to sing the Flying Purple People Eater
    
    He was a one-eyed one horn flying purple people eater
    
    Pigeon toed under grown flying purple people eater
    
    I LIKE SHORT SHORTS!! Flying purple people eater
    
    Sure looks strange to me - ONE EYE?? 
    
    SoE: AHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!!! The trauma!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!
    
    DA: Hey! I got enough traumas in my life! So please promise me you'll never ever ever EVER sing again!!!!
    
    You're not exactly POP star material
    
    LoF: I liked him
    
    SOE&DA: WHAT????
    
    SoE: huh? I mean… what???
    
    LoF: C'mon the song was bad but he did well.
    
    SoE: Yeah … though it traumatised me it was pretty good.
    
    LoF: You get traumatised when it starts to rain.
    
    SoE; Hey, Noah's Ark. It could happen.
    
    LoF; It did.
    
    SoE; Oh… well Destiny's angel what's say you?
    
    DA: My answer still remains the same.
    
    SoE: I'm thinking.
    
    LoF: Careful don't hurt yourself.
    
    Cell: HURRY UP!!!!!!!!!!!! OR I'LL BLAST YOU!!!!
    
    SoE: [shakes in fear] O.O Ok you can go!!!! Just PLEASE… don't kill me! 
    
    LoF: Yeah, fine you're in!
    
    [Cell leaves the room]
    
    Kero: Up next we have Goten
    
    Suppi: These names just keep getting weirder and weirder
    
    Kero: Yeah
    
    [Goten walks in]
    
    SoE: Isn't he just the cutest thing [pinches Goten's cheek]
    
    LoF: Don't hurt the little guy
    
    Goten: Thanks; I am going to sing the Water Buffalo song from Veggie Tales
    
    SoE: Cool.
    
    Goten: 

Everybody's got a Water Buffalo, yours is fast but mine is slow. 

Where do we get them I don't know? 

but everybody's got a water bufalo-oooooooooooooooooooooooo!!!
    
    LoF: I don't have a water buffalo
    
    DA: Me neither
    
    SoE: I have one!
    
    Goten: Took my buffalo to the store, got his head stuck in the door!  
    
               Spilled some lima beans on the floor
    
                But everybody's got a water buf-a-loooooooo!!!
    
    LoF: Ok that was different but I like it! Only one problem!
    
    Goten: Yeah?
    
    LoF: You can say everyone has a water buffalo when everyone doesn't have a water buffalo! Think of all the complaint we would get! Like where's my water buffalo! How come I don't have a water buffalo! Nope you can't sing about water buffalos!
    
    SoE: You don't have a water buffalo?
    
    DA: Uh no!
    
    SoE: Oh cuz I do! 
    
    LoF: You do!?
    
    SoE: Yep!
    
    DA: -_- ``````
    
    LoF: Anyways its agreed you are coming to Toronto!
    
    Goten: YAY!!
    
    Suppi: Up next we have Videl
    
    Kero: What's up with these messed up names?
    
    Videl: [enters] Hey girls
    
    SoE: A girl compeditor? KOOL!!! Hope you're better than the last girl! Coz she sucked!!! 
    
    DA: That's putting it lightly Erised.
    
    SoE: POINT TAKEN! End of file! Period! Slash! EXCLAMATION MARK!!!
    
    LoF: Why don't you just grow up Erised?
    
    SoE: What if I don't wanna???
    
    DA: Then we'll make you
    
    SoE: O_O'''' point taken quite seriously…
    
    DA: For once
    
    Videl: Can I go yet?
    
    DA: If you want to leave we're not stopping you
    
    LoF: DA!!! That wasn't very nice
    
    SoE; Is anything she does nice??? I don't even think she knows what nice means!!!
    
    LoF: True
    
    DA: U_U go ahead Videl…
    
    Videl: K, I'm going to sing Super Girl by Krystal Harris
    
    Sometimes I have dreams
    
    I picture myself flying
    
    Above the clouds
    
    High in the sky
    
    Conquering the world
    
    With my magic piano
    
    Never being scared
    
    But then I realise
    
    [CHORUS:]
    
    I'm supergirl
    
    And I'm here
    
    To save the world
    
    And I wanna know
    
    Who's gonna save me?
    
    I'm supergirl
    
    And I'm here to
    
    Save the world
    
    And I wanna know
    
    Why I feel so alone
    
    Seems like a dream
    
    But there's one thing missing
    
    Nobody's here with me
    
    (Here with me)
    
    To share in all that
    
    I've been given
    
    I need someone
    
    That's strong enough for me
    
    [Repeat chorus]
    
    Hey ooh
    
    I need someone
    
    I won't stop till
    
    I find the one
    
    Who will start
    
    Belonging in my life
    
    I need someone
    
    I won't stop till
    
    I find the one
    
    Who will start
    
    Belonging in my life
    
    [Repeat chorus]
    
    I'm supergirl
    
    And I'm here to
    
    Save the world
    
    And I wanna know
    
    Who's gonna save me
    
    I'm supergirl
    
    And I'm here to
    
    Save the world
    
    And I wanna know
    
    Why I feel so alone
    
    I'm supergirl
    
    I wanna know
    
    Who's gonna save me
    
    I'm supergirl
    
    And I'm here to
    
    Save the world
    
    SoE: I wish I could fly ^^
    
    LoF: I can fly
    
    DA: Uh-oh! Someone let the bird loose again!
    
    LoF: WHEE!!![flies around] I'm a lil birdie!!! ^^
    
    SoE: O_O'''''''HEY!!!! NO fair!!! I wanna fly too!!!!!  
    
      
    
    
    
    DA: please no…
    
    [all of them are flying around in the room]
    
    Kero: we can fly! I have wings! ^^
    
    Suppi: Should we go to a commercial???
    
    Kero: there are no commercials on fanfiction.net Suppi!!!!
    
    Suppi: Well then we'll invent one!!!
    
    Kero: Can't. Again'st our motto!!!
    
    Suppi: What's a motto???
    
    Kero: Nuthin, what's the motto with you? AH HAH HAH HAH HAH HAH HAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA!
    
    SoE; -________-''' very funny Kero
    
    Kero: I know! So what should we do about the air-born beauties???
    
    Suppi: Well… not all of them are air-born… DA's still down to Earth… and… lets face! SoE ain't much of a beauty! 
    
    Kero: O_O'''''you like LoF????
    
    Suppi: Who doesn't???
    
    Kero: Point taken… but… I don't think she'd go for a stuffed cat!
    
    Suppi: I'M NOT STUFFED!!!!!!!!! Stupid stuffed animal!
    
    Kero: HEY! Only the gaki gets to call me that! And even he doesn't get away with it!!!
    
    DA: Without a bite on the finger at least.
    
    Kero: What's that supposed to mean??
    
    DA: That you're small and insignificant.
    
    LoF: Don't make fun of Kero!!!
    
    DA: -__-'''' this is getting really old now… Videl that sucked
    
    Videl: [stops flying] what???
    
    SoE: [falls] ouch… hey wait a minute! I liked it!!!
    
    LoF: [sits down] 
    
    DA: Fate, it's up to you to break the tie breaker. [glares] I trust that you will make the right decision.
    
    LoF: O_O'''''' you do???
    
    SoE; Yeah!!![glares] me too….
    
    LoF: ((O_O)) *gulps * TOO MUCH PRESSURE!!!! I can't handle it!!!! I 'm gonna cry again…
    
    DA: oh get over it!
    
    SoE: CHOOSE!!!!! 
    
    LoF: I chose… I chose… yes… I mean no! I mean… I CHOSE THAT KERO CHOOSES FOR ME!!!!
    
    Kero: O_O"""HUH?!
    
    LoF: You heard me! Suck it up and vote!
    
    Kero: O_O… how did I get into this mess???
    
    DA: C'mon Kero
    
    Kero: I'm not…  that great of a judge… Suppi you're better at this stuff! You vote!
    
    Suppi: Nope. I don't even have half a decent mind to do that
    
    DA: You got that right
    
    Suppi: HEY!! Just for that! I chose Videl to go on through and prove you wrong Demented Angel!!!
    
    DA: [glares] fine, a little competition would spice things up a bit.
    
    LoF: Then it's decided!!! Videl, pack your bags you're going to Toronto!!!
    
    Videl: YAY!!!![runs out]
    
    Kero: Next we have Piccolo… Wow!!!! Is that guy green or WHAT?!
    
    Suppi: What???
    
    Piccolo: I'm going to sing I'm Blue by…. Someone
    
    I'm blue
    
    If I was green I would die!
    
    If I was green I would die! 
    
    If I was green I would die!
    
    SoE; WHAT?! Blue?! He said blue!!!!
    
    LoF: we heard you
    
    SoE; Blue?! But he's green!!!! Either that or I'm color-blind!
    
    LoF: I'd go with the color-blind idea
    
    DA: Or just say it was a result of brain damage. 
    
    Lof: hey that's mean… true, but mean
    
    Piccolo: O_O'''' so am I in?? [aside] please say no…
    
    DA: [hears it] I say he goes
    
    SoE: He said blue!!!
    
    LoF; Yeah, I think he should go too
    
    SoE; HE SAID BLUE!!!!!!!! He's green!!!!!! And he said blue!!!!!! I'm blind!!!!!!! Color-blind!!!
    
    DA: Gee, like we didn't know that
    
    Piccolo: O_O'''''''so…. I'm…. in???
    
    DA: Yep
    
    Piccolo: … Rats… [Walks out] 
    
    Kero: Next we have… Android 18????? Hey isn't an android a machine built to take over the world??? Or…something like that???
    
    SoE: Yeah what he said!!! … What's an android???
    
    LoF: A machine built to take over the world… or something like that
    
    DA: What song are you going to sing 18???
    
    An. 18: I'm going to sing Fighter by Christina Aguliera
    
    DA: Life's story huh?
    
    An. 18: After all you put me through
    
    You'd think I despise you
    
    But in the end, I wanna thank you
    
    'Cause you make me that much stronger
    
    When I, thought I knew you
    
    Thinking that you were true
    
    I guess I, I couldn't trust
    
    Called your bluff, time is up
    
    'Cause I've had enough
    
    You were, there by my side
    
    Always down for the ride
    
    But your, joy ride just came down in flames
    
    'Cause your greed sold me out of shame
    
    After all of the stealing and cheating
    
    You probably think that I hold resentment for you
    
    But, oh no, you're wrong
    
    'Cause if it wasn't for all that you tried to do
    
    I wouldn't know just how capable I am to pull through
    
    So I wanna say thank you
    
    'Cause it makes me that much stronger
    
    Makes me work a little bit harder
    
    It makes me that much wiser
    
    So thanks for making me a fighter
    
    Made me learn a little bit faster
    
    Made my skin a little bit thicker
    
    Makes me that much smarter
    
    So thanks for making me a fighter
    
    Never saw it coming
    
    All of your backstabbing
    
    Just so you could cash in
    
    On a good thing before I realized your game
    
    I heard you're going round
    
    Playing the victim now
    
    But don't even begin
    
    Feeling I'm the one to blame
    
    'Cause you dug your own grave
    
    After all of the fights and the lies
    
    Yes you wanted to harm me but that won't work anymore
    
    No more, oh no, it's over
    
    'Cause if it wasn't for all of your torture
    
    I wouldn't know how to be this way now
    
    And never back down
    
    So I wanna say thank you
    
    'Cause it makes me that much stronger
    
    Makes me work a little bit harder
    
    Makes me that much wiser
    
    So thanks for making me a fighter
    
    Made me learn a little bit faster
    
    Made my skin a little bit thicker
    
    It makes me that much smarter
    
    So thanks for making me a fighter
    
    How could this man I thought I knew
    
    Turn out to be unjust, so cruel
    
    Could only see the good in you
    
    Pretended not to see the truth
    
    You tried to hide your lies, disguise yourself
    
    Through living in denial
    
    But in the end you'll see
    
    You won't stop me
    
    I am a fighter and I
    
    I ain't goin' stop
    
    There is no turning back
    
    I've had enough
    
    'Cause it makes me that much stronger
    
    Makes me work a little bit harder
    
    It makes me that much wiser
    
    So thanks for making me a fighter
    
    Made me learn a little bit faster
    
    Made my skin a little bit thicker
    
    Makes me that much smarter
    
    So thanks for making me a fighter
    
    Thought I would forget
    
    But I remember
    
    I remember
    
    I'll remember, I'll remember
    
    Thought I would forget
    
    But I remember
    
    I remember
    
    I'll remember, I'll remember
    
    'Cause it makes me that much stronger
    
    Makes me work a little bit harder
    
    It makes me that much wiser
    
    So thanks for making me a fighter
    
    Made me learn a little bit faster
    
    Made my skin a little bit thicker
    
    Makes me that much smarter
    
    So thanks for making me a fighter
    
    DA: Wow… that was actually good…
    
    SoE: Wow… 
    
    LoF: Wow… 
    
    DA: I think… you know our answers… you're in!
    
    An. 18: Thank you.
    
    DA: And Suppi thinks Videl will prove me wrong? Hah! As if she could beat An. 18!!
    
    Lof: What do you think Erised???
    
    SoE: Videl's going down like a shot birdie
    
    Suppi: O_O''''' I'm dead….
    
    Kero: Next we have… Go-han??? Gohan???
    
    Gohan: That's me
    
    DA: Great he ditched the glasses
    
    Gohan: -_-'''no I'm not dressed as the Great Saiyaman. I am GOHAN!!! Super saiyan extrodinaire! [goes super saiyan and strikes odd pose]
    
    ALL: O_o?????
    
    SoE: O_o??? What's his damage???
    
    LoF: he needs dance lessons.
    
    DA: K, Gohan what song are you going to sing?
    
    Gohan: I'm going to sing I'll Be by Edwin McCain
    
    The strands in your eyes that color them wonderful
    
    Stop me and steal my breath
    
    Emeralds from mountains thrust towards the sky
    
    Never revealing their depth
    
    Tell me that we belong together
    
    Dress it up with the trappings of love
    
    I'll be captivated, I'll hang from your lips
    
    Instead of the gallows of heartache that hang from above
    
    I'll be your cryin' shoulder
    
    I'll be love suicide
    
    I'll be better when I'm older
    
    I'll be the greatest fan of your life
    
    Rain falls angry on the tin roof
    
    As we lie awake in my bed
    
    You're my survival, you're my living proof
    
    My love is alive and not dead
    
    Tell me that we belong together
    
    Dress it up with the trappings of love
    
    I'll be captivated, I'll hang from your lips
    
    Instead of the gallows of heartache that hang from above
    
    I'll be your cryin' shoulder
    
    I'll be love suicide
    
    I'll be better when I'm older
    
    I'll be the greatest fan of your life
    
    I've dropped out, burned up, fought my way back from the dead
    
    Tuned in, turned on, remembered the things you said
    
    I'll be your cryin' shoulder
    
    I'll be love suicide
    
    I'll be better when I'm older
    
    I'll be the greatest fan of your life 
    
    SoE: WOWZERS!!!!! He's my fan??? Awe shucks!!! That's sweet of you… but I already have a boyfriend…
    
    LoF: You mean you're stuffed teddy bear that sits on your bed???
    
    SoE: NO I mean a real flesh and blood organism that loves me!!!
    
    LoF: A pig???
    
    SoE: -_-'''''' the things I live with… it's a life… 
    
    DA: Well Gohan I must admit that was good. So you have my blessing.
    
    LoF: Of course he's in! I mean you'd have to be a complete idiot to say no
    
    SoE: I say no!
    
    LoF: -_-'''I rest my case…
    
    DA: I second it, welcome to Toronto Gohan
    
    Kero: Yeah, bring us one one of those trees!!!!
    
    SoE: It's a cliff!!!!!
    
    LoF: Actually it's a statue… but N E ways, its right outside this theatre
    
    SoE: We're in a theatre???
    
    DA: Yes, we are.
    
    SoE: OH!
    
    Kero: K… next we have Hercule
    
    Hercule: [goes up to DA] hey there pretty thang! I'm the strongest man in the world.
    
    DA: And I'm a critict… and I'd have to say, no
    
    Hercule: No to what?
    
    DA: No to both, strongest man and what you're going to ask. And NO to asking any one else here!!!
    
    Hercule: [looks to LoF]
    
    LoF: Sorry, I don't like being second best
    
    Hercule: Well I'm going to sing If you're Happy And you know it Clap Your hands
    
    ALL: O_O!!!!!! Oh… no!!!!
    
    Hercule: If you're happy and you know it clap your hands!!![claps]
    
    If you're happy and you know it clap your hands!!! [claps]
    
    If you're happy and you know it, and you really wanna show it
    
    If you're happy and you know it clap your hands[claps]
    
    SoE: If you're demented and you know it clap your hands
    
    Hercule: [claps]
    
    LoF: I knew it all along… DA? Ready?
    
    DA: I was born ready.
    
    LoF&DA: If you're not going to Toronto clap your hands?
    
    Hercule: [Claps]
    
    LoF&DA: If you're not going to Toronto clap your hands?
    
    Hercule: [claps]
    
    LoF&DA: If you're not going to Toronto because your performance really sucked,
    
    If you're not going to Toronto clap your hands!
    
    Hercule: [claps] Wait a minute!!!!
    
    DA: Bye![waves]
    
    Suppi: K… that was… odd…
    
    Kero: Scary's more like it
    
    Suppi: Well next we have… Vegeta…
    
    Vegeta: I'm only here to prove that the saiyan race is the greatest one of all!!!
    
    DA: O_o??? And I here I though you'd of given up on that theory…
    
    LoF: Guess we weren't lucky enough
    
    Vegeta: Well I'm going to sing American Psycho
    
    SoE: But you're not American you're Japanese animation!!!
    
    Vegeta: [glares] it's a song!!!!
    
    SoE: So???
    
    Vegeta: What's the problem with the human race?   
    
    (With someone like you)   
    
    No matter where I turn I can't escape your double face   
    
    Don't want to listen to the radio   
    
    (Cause they don't know)   
    
    Or stick around just to hear I told you so   
    
      
    
    How could we make it without you?   
    
    I should have known better to doubt you   
    
    Thought Id heard the end of it   
    
      
    
    And now I know how far you'd go   
    
    To be the next freak show,   
    
    American Psycho   
    
    Cover of the magazines,   
    
    Patron saint to troubled teens   
    
    Wish I never heard your name   
    
      
    
    Tomorrow could be just another day   
    
    Means nothing to you   
    
    A misdemeanour or a felony, that's ok   
    
    Don't want to wait for a second chance   
    
    (So take a stance)   
    
    It's your turn for the spotlight, the big dance   
    
      
    
    How could we make it without you?   
    
    I should have known better to doubt you   
    
    Thought Id heard the end of it   
    
      
    
    And now I know how far you'd go   
    
    To be the next freak show,   
    
    American Psycho   
    
    Cover of the magazines,   
    
    Patron saint to troubled teens   
    
    Wish I never heard your name   
    
      
    
    Then I wanna know   
    
    What I already know   
    
      
    
    What am I suppose to do   
    
    When you know that it's all true   
    
    That you stole, that you lied   
    
    That you knew   
    
      
    
      
    
    Prim Donna self absorbed   
    
    Wide awake and never bored   
    
    Party binge and purgency   
    
    And see results of plastic surgery   
    
    Spotted at the hottest shows   
    
    Interview on Charlie Rose   
    
    They all want a piece of you   
    
      
    
    And now I know how far you'd go   
    
    To be the next freak show,   
    
    American Psycho   
    
    Cover of the magazines,   
    
    Patron saint to troubled teens   
    
    Wish I never heard your name   
    
      
    
    Then I wanna know   
    
    How far you had to go   
    
    Now I already know
    
    How far you'd go!
    
    SoE: Well… he may not be American… but he's definitely a psycho singer!
    
    LoF: Uh… it was… original???
    
    DA: that sucked
    
    Vegeta: [pulls out energy blast] Let me go or I'll blast you all!!!!
    
    SoE&LoF: OK!!!!!!!!!
    
    DA; Forget it, your idle threats don't scare me Vegeta.
    
    Vegeta: [holds blast right up at her] I dare you to say that again!!!
    
    DA: OK, forget it, your idle threats don't scare me Vegeta.
    
    Vegeta: O_o???? This race really is hopeless
    
    DA: No its your brain
    
    LoF: Question!
    
    Vegeta: [looks]
    
    LoF: How can you be the prince of saiyans?? I mean, Goku's the only pure saiyan… then there's four half saiyans and Pan's a quarter saiyan. … so in total that makes like, three and a quarter saiyans! Not much of a race if you ask me
    
    SoE: Yeah, and besides… if your father's dead then wouldn't that make you the king??? Not the prince?
    
    DA: No, because the king of saiyans depends on if the kings just died or if someone killed him. Since Freiza killed King Vegeta, Freiza became King, but then Goku beat him, then Cell beat Goku, then Gohan beat Cell… then Buu beat Gohan… then Goku beat Buu… so Goku's the King of the Saiyans!
    
    Goku: Ha!!! Told you Vegeta!!! [points to Gohan, Goten and Mirai Trunks] Now! Bow to your master!!!
    
    DA: O_o??? Don't let the power get to your head now Goku, there's not a lot of room in there.
    
    LoF: Yeah, don't let it corrupt you, look what it did to Vegeta, and he didn't even have the power!!!
    
    SoE: HUH???
    
    Vegeta: Am I going or not???
    
    DA: Well… I guess we kinda have to let you… seeing that we only have one ticket left… and you're the last singer… so I guess you are
    
    LoF: Can I say something bad???
    
    DA: No that's my job
    
    LoF: Then can you say something bad for me???
    
    DA: Ok, what is it?
    
    LoF: [whispers in her ear]
    
    DA: I can't say that on a public story!!! What's the rating… its only PG!!! I can't say that on it!!! There could be kids reading this!!! 
    
    LoF: Only one person read the first chapter… 
    
    SoE: Hey there were two people!!! Other than DA!!!!
    
    DA: Whatever, welcome to Toronto Vegeta…
    
    Vegeta: [smiles] Thank you ^^ I'm going to win this whole thing
    
    SoE: yeah right [grins]
    
    Kero: So there you have it folks!!! We now have our ten contestants from the DBZ realm!!! Lets Re-cap!!!!
    
    LoF: While you're re-caping we'll just leave.
    
    DA: Better make sure we have Erised with us this time.
    
    SoE: I'm coming!!!
    
    Suppi: First we had Buu
    
    Kero: Next Mirai Trunks!!! [SoE cheers]
    
    Suppi: Then Cell 
    
    Kero: Goku was fourth!!!!
    
    Suppi: Followed by Goten
    
    Kero: Then Videl
    
    Suppi: Following was Piccolo
    
    Kero: Then we had the so-much-like-DA Android 18 [what's an android???]
    
    Suppi: Then the first spawn of Kakkerot, Gohan!!! [spawn???]
    
    Kero: And then last.. and least! Begeta!!!
    
    Vegeta: Its Vegeta you stupid stuffed animal!!!
    
    Kero: O_o**[twitches] What did you call me???
    
    Vegeta: A stupid stuffed animal!!!![points]
    
    Kero: CHOMP!!![bites his finger]
    
    Vegeta: YE-OWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWW!!!!![runs around trying to shake Kero off his finger]
    
    Suppi: -______- well that's it folks! Until next time! I'm Suppi-chan with my partner in crime Keroberos! (Or we would be if we were criminals) And this is us saying good-bye! And see you next time in the Yu-Gi-Oh relam!!! Please remember to R&R forgetting is not an option ^_~


	4. Yugioh Turn!

Disclaimer: I do not own any of the anime shows used in this story nor to I own the copyrights for American idol!!!

Kero: Hello everyone and welcome to the third and final search for the Anime Idol participants.

Suppi: I think you're finally getting the hang of this job Kero.

Kero: Why thank you Spinnel.

SoE: BOO!!! Boo to the news reporters!! Boo!

Kero&Suppi: -_-'''' gee thanks Siren of Erised

SoE: ^_^ You're welcome!

Kero: That was our spontaneous judge the Siren of Erised. Who will be one of the judges today.

SoE: Heyo, all you spiffy peoples!

Suppi: And today we only have two judges, for everyone's favorite judge the Lady of Fate won't be joining us today. So that leaves us with just Siren of Erised and Destiny's Angel.

DA: Great… don't mind while I jump for joy. -_-''''

Kero, Suppi&SoE: O_O [watching]

DA: I was being sarcastic knuckleheads! 

Kero: Anyways we're here on the set of Yu-Gi-Oh, hey Suppi! It's time to duel!

Suppi: Not funny Kero. -_-"

DA: get on with it!

Suppi: First up from our long line of characters is Mai Valentine. 

Mai: Hey girls

SoE: Hi!^^

DA: Joy. K Mai let's see what you got.

Mai: I'm going to sing What a Girl Wants by Christina Aguilera.

SoE: Go ahead

Mai: I wanna thank you for giving me time to breathe

Like a rock you waited so patiently

While I got it together

While I figured it out

I only looked but I never touched

'Cause in my heart was a picture of us.

Holdin' hands, makin' plans and it's lucky for me you understand.

What a girl wants

What a girl need

Whatever makes me happy sets you free

And I'm thanking you for knowing exactly

What a girl wants

What a girl needs

Whatever keeps me in your arms

And I'm thanking you for being there for me

Yeah, yeah…

SoE: Hey, not bad there Mai.

DA: [aside] I hate this job… [back] K Mai, are you a soprano or an alto singer?

Mai: Alto

DA: K, so was everyone else who had sung a Christina Aguilera song. Christina has such a wide range and none of the other performers has that. But you've got it! You're going to Toronto. 

Mai: ^_^ 

Kero: Wow… I think Destiny's Angel is in a good mood today.

Suppi: And next we have Yugi.

Yugi: Hey girls.

SoE: HEY! You're right Destiny's Angel he is a midget porcupine!

Yugi: -_-'''' Gee thanks.

DA: Thanks Erised. K Yugi what are you going to sing?

Yugi: I'm going to sing I'm Not too Young, I'm Not too Old by Aaron Carter.

SoE: K, go ahead Midget Porcupine

Yugi: I'm Not too young and I'm Not too Old

Listen up everybody, this ain't Aaron's party

Talk to me more than that come and show me body

Girl whatcha gonna do? Come and talk

To me in the backseat

Baby backstreet. 

(Yeah)

We could surf the board

Surf the net, yeah

Better yet

We could make a little bet

If we get together yo it's gonna be the bomb!

A hit me all, baby Yu-Gi-Oh.com

See when it comes to girls

I'm not too young

(Mommy)

Baby face back up on the scene 

But when I get in trouble,

Hey I'm not too Old

I pull my cap way down

See I'm thirteen years old

That's how we roll.

Throw your hands up now

Let the music take control

This is how we roll

I'm not too young and I'm not too old.

Here we go

Throw your hands up now

Let the music take control

This is how we roll 

I'm not too young, I'm not too old

It's the Yu to the Gi to the Yu-Gi-Oh

I'm all grown up now

Run and tell your friend

It's all sewn up now

Where do I begin?

Don't even play a hater

Tryin' to say I look ten

I'll tell you again

I all up in da video

Catch me in the studio

That's my life, bro

It's in my blood, hey! 

It ain't my fault

You wanna step to me,

We can take it to the asphalt

Shoot some hoops

Can you slam dunk the funk

Battle on the rollerblades

You callin me a punk?

Bring on the skateboards

Or the BMX

Show me watcha got

Is that all? Please, next!

I'll wipe the floor with you 

Where's your concentration?

Don't even talk about the Sony Playstation

I'll make it happen if its games that you want

Yugi Moto gotcha open

This is how we roll

Throw your hands up now

Let the music take control

This is how we roll

I'm not too young

And I'm not too old

Here we go

Throw your hands up now

Let the music control

This is how we roll

I'm not too young

And I'm not too old

He's going out with the older boys

Cover up your ears

'Cause we're makin' that noise

He's going out with the younger girls

Cover up your eyes

'Cause we rock the world!

See when it comes to takin all the girls for cruisin'

All I need is pillows, hello!

I'm not too young

(Doo doo doo doo)

My cellular phone

(Doo doo doo doo)

Switch it off, yo

Hit me on the pager

A real teenager 

With a fake beard

Battin' in the majors

That's how we roll

And when it suits me

I'm anywhere between 12 and 18 years old

Here we go

Throw your hands up now

Let the music take control

This is how we roll

I'm not too young

And I'm not too old

Here we go

Throw your hands up now 

Let the music take control

This is how we roll

I'm not too young

And I'm not too old

SoE: [stands up] Yay! [Applauds] That was great

DA: Yeah, I have to admit that was good. Welcome to Toronto

Yugi: Thanks ^^

Kero: hey, they accepted the first two maybe they'll accept this person… Tristan

Tristan: Hey girls!

SoE: AUGH! What's he doing here?

DA: Yeah what are you doing here?

Tristan: Coz there's you cuties here. Too bad Lady of Fate's not here.

DA:[cell phone rings] hello? K, [hangs up] hey Tristan Lady of Fate has a message for you.

Tristan: Really? 

DA; Yeah, she says AUGH!

Tristan: -_-'''' oh gee that's nice

DA: K, go ahead.

Tristan: I'm going to sing Hero by Enrique Iglesias

Would you dance,

If I asked you to dance?

Would you run,

And never look back?

Would you cry

If you saw me cry?

And would you save my soul, tonight?

Would you tremble

If I touched you lips?

Would you laugh?

Oh please tell me this.

Now would you die

For the one you loved?

Hold me in your arms, tonight.

I can be your hero, baby.

I can kiss away the pain.

I will stand by you forever.

You can take my breath away.

SoE: K, you're taking my breath away because I'm about to pass out. Coz all the air is going to your head!

DA: Tristan you just won't cut it, you won't. 

Tristan: O_O you're joking right?

SoE: Tristan, does this look like the face of judge who would lie to you? +_O [stressed face]

Tristan: No…

SoE: Then I'm not lying when I say this; that sucked!

Tristan: FINE! [in front of camera] K, Malik is next, if they say he goes and not me… 

Kero: Next up here we have… Malik…

Malik: [aside] I'll just take over their minds so they let me go. 

DA: I'll take that [takes his millennium rod] 

Malik: Fine! I'm going to sing Here Is Gone by the Goo Goo Dolls

DA: K, I love this song so you better do a good job.

Malik: You and I got something

But it's all and then it's nothing to me

And I got my defenses [glares at Millenium Rod]

When it comes to your intentions for me

And we wake up in the breakdown

Of the things we never thought we could be

I'm not the one who broke you

I'm not the one you should fear

What do you got to move you darling

I thought I lost you somewhere

But you were never really ever there at all

And I want to get free talk to me

I can feel you falling

And I wanted to be all you need

Somehow here is gone

DA: [tears in her eyes] 

SoE: DA you're crying

DA: *sniff* I am not… you're wearing that stupid perfume I'm allergic to… oh who am I kidding… That was beautiful!

SoE: Yeah… I think that was even better than Eli. 

Malik: ^____________________________________________________________________________^ [aside] soon the world will be mine

DA: But I think I'm going to keep your Millenium Rod until you're kicked off.

Malik: O____________O'''''' But I need that!!!!

DA: What for?

Malik: For… or um… um… controlling my yami…

DA: I can do that, so you're coming to Toronto

Malik: _ Doh! [aside [again]] I need my rod for world domination.

Kero: Well this is getting too weird…

Suppi: I agree, well next in the line we have Joey Wheeler… 

Joey: Hey guys. 

SoE: O.O Do I look like a boy or something??? DA he just called us guys. Do we look like guys?

DA: Joey what are you doing here?

Joey: I'm the Anime Idol.

SoE: Do I look like a guy?

DA: K Anime Idol go ahead.

Joey: I'm going to sing This is the Night by Clay Aiken

DA: You have to admit, these guys do pick good songs.

SoE: Do I really look like a guy??

Joey: When the world wasn't upside down, I could take all the time I had

But I'm not going to wait when a moment can vanish so fast

'Cuz every kiss is a kiss you can never get back

Lift me up to your eyes

If you told me that is what Heaven is, well, you'd be right

I've been waiting forever for this

This is the night

When the answer to all my dreams is as close as a touch away

Why am I here holding back what I'm trying to say?

Lift me up to your eyes

If you told me that is what Heaven is, well, you'd be right

Hold me close to your heart

I would go with you to the ends of the earth and we'll fly

I've been waiting for this

This is the night

This is the night where we capture forever all our tomorrow's begin

After tonight, we will never be lonely again

Lift me up to your eyes

If you told me that is what Heaven is, well, you'd be right

Hold me close to your heart

I would go with you to the ends of the Earth and we'll fly

I've been waiting forever for this

This is the night

SoE: O_O Wow… he sure sounds like the Anime Idol… but do I really look like a boy?

DA: K… It's really a shame that Fate isn't here… because then I wouldn't say something this nice to everyone.

Joey: well Destiny's Angel?

DA: K Joey, you sound really good, like really, really good. But your image is all wrong. You look like you're going to play sports not sing your heart out. So change your image. You sound like the Anime Idol, you sure don't look like it.

Joey: Ok, I'll keep that in mind. See ya later dudes.

SoE: Now he's calling us dudes! Do we look like guys??

DA: No Erised. But I can't figure something out…

SoE: What?

DA: All of them have sung one of my favorite songs. Well Hero wasn't a favorite but it's still good. Do you think they know all my favorite songs or something?

SoE: O_O''''' um…

DA: -_-'''' what did you do?

SoE: They gave me sugar… so I told them what songs you really liked and thought were OK. Heh heh… am I in trouble?

DA: No Erised, you're in BIG trouble

SoE: O_O'''''''''''''

Kero: This is turning out pretty good. Next we have … tea… who in their right mind would name their kid Tea??? 

Suppi: Uh Kero It's Téa.

Kero: On… then here's Téa!

Téa: Hi girls. I'm going to sing What I Like About You by Lillix

SoE: K, go ahead

Téa: hey… uh uh huh

What I like about you

You hold me tight

Tell me I'm the only one wanna come over tonight

Keep on whispering in my ear tell me all the thing I wanna hear

Cuz its true that's what I like about you

That's what I like about you

What I like about you

You really know how to dance

When you go

Up

Down jump around

Talk about true romance

Keep whispering in my ear tell me things I wanna hear

Cu its true that's what I like about you

That's what I like about you

That's what I like about you

That's what I like about you

Hey uh uh huh

What I like about you

You give me 1 out of 9

Never wanna let you go

You know you wanna make me feel alright

Keep on whispering in my ear tell me things I wanna hear

Cuz it's true that's what I like about you

That's what I like about you

That's what I like about you

You you you

That's what I like about you…

DA: Hm… not bad… 

SoE: So it's a good thing I told them your favorite songs ^_^

DA: No.

Téa: So?

SoE: Patience grasshopper, you will learn in time. GROUP HUDDLE

DA: What huddle it's only two people!

LoF: [enters] No more!

Kero: Wha? Where'd the lady of after come from??? This isn't in the script!!!!!!!!!!!!!

Suppi: -_-''' Uh… Kero… there is no script

Kero: O_O Oh yeah…

SoE: YAY!!!! Fate is in the house! How ya feeling?

LoF: Still a little sick… but I'm fine. I heard her in the hallways that was really good

DA: Now I can say something mean if I need to. But that was good for miss Shining Friendship. I don't think there's a need for a group huddle anymore though.

LoF; You're going to Toronto

Téa: YAYHOOOO!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! Thank you!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! [skips out]

SoE: Fate tell me something. Do I look like a guy?

LoF: Huh?

DA: Joey called us guys and dudes. She doesn't understand the lingo.

SoE: What's a lingo?

Kero: -_-'''' that's Siren of Erised for yah.

Suppi: Yup

Kero: Now next here we have… Ryou… 

Ryou: Good day ladies

SoE: I thought this was just for Americans

DA: This is the Anime idol Erised, they just have to be from an Anime show, and in this case from Yu-Gi-Oh. Go ahead Ryou.

Ryou: I'm going to sing Destiny by Jim Brickman

LoF: Is it just me or are they all singing your favorite songs DA?

DA: It's not just you. Erised told them all my favorite songs in exchange for sugar.

SoE: O_O [whistles as she looks away]

LoF: ??? Get sick you miss a lot. Go ahead now Ryou

Ryou: what if I never knew

What if I never found you

I'd never have this feeling in my heart

How did this come to be

I don't know how you found me

But from the moment I saw you

Deep inside my heart I knew

Baby you're my destiny

You and I were meant to be

With all my heart and soul

I give my love to have and hold

And as far as I can see

You were always meant to be

My destiny

I wanted someone like you 

Someone that I could hold on to

And give my love until the end of time

But forever was just a word

Something I'd only heard about

But now you're always there for me

When you saw forever I believe

Baby you're my destiny

You and I were meant to be

With all my heart and soul 

I give my love to have and to hold

And as far as I can see

You were always meant to be

My destiny

Maybe all we need is just a little faith

'Cause baby I believe

That love will find the way

Baby you're my destiny

You and I were meant to be

With all my heart and soul

I give my love to have and to hold 

And as far as I can see 

From now until eternity

You were always meant to be

My destiny

SoE: another amazing performance! [She and LoF do a standing ovation]

LoF: That was great! 

DA: No it wasn't

SoE: Uh… actually it wasn't

LoF: I though it was amazing

DA: Girl where have u gone wrong?

LoF: am I ever wrong?

DA: Uh, yeah.

Ryou: Well?

LoF: well these two say no, but honestly I think you were the best so far.

DA: Erised take the ear plugs out of her ears.

LoF: What?

SoE: Awe… [takes out cotton balls from LoF's ears] 

DA: Sorry Ryou, you don't cut it. Maybe next time.

Ryou: OK, I'll try again next year.[In front of camera] Oh well, there's always tomorrow.

Suppi: so there's another person they don't like.

Kero: What's wrong here? Everyone here is good but they didn't seem to like anyone from our section and the DBZ characters were… OK… what's with this? I want to see my lawyer!

Suppi; Kero… you don't have a lawyer, why don't we go and talk to the remaining contestants?

Kero: Good idea! [Goes out into the waiting room. Where Duke Devlin, Bandit Keith, Y/M[Yami Malik], Yami, Bakura, Isis, and Seto Kaiba were sitting.] Great, a bunch of guys and one girl. There's too many boys. But Sakura's better than any guy!

Suppi: But you have to admit, Joey and Malik did a REALLY good job

Kero: Yeah, hey! Anyone here think they can do better than Joey and Malik?

Duke: I can!

Kero: O_O…. wow… did you fall down and land on your face dude?

Suppi: -_-'''' [Smacks his own forehead]

Duke: -_-* No… I always look like this

Kero: Than we're you dropped on you face when you were born or something???

Duke: O_+ What did you just say? **[twitches] 

Kero: Never mind I think you're next!

Duke: Hello ladies [winks at them] 

SoE: AW! It's the Grim Reaper! No wait… oops sorry I though you were someone else. ^_^''''' sorries.

DukE: -_+'''' no… problem.

DA: What song are you singing?

Duke: Mother, We Just Can't Get Enough by New Radicals

SoE: Hey I like this one too!

Duke: There's something about you

Tears me inside out whenever you're around

There's something about you

Speeding through my veins until we hit the ground

And there's something about this rush

Take it away

It made me feel so god

I get a feeling… you get a feeling... we got a feeling…

Like we could die!

And guess what Mother

We just can't get enough

Lover

We just gotta get it up

We just gotta get it up

DA: Whoa! Stop right there! 

SoE: O_O'''''''''' [paralyzed]

LoF: You like that song?

DA: I like the music at the beginning. 

Duke: well?

All : Um…

DA: How can I put this in a way you'd understand? Hmm… you're not going to Toronto because you'd probably break all the windows of the buildings with your voice. Go back to Dice Monsters.

Duke: FINE! [In front of camera] Kay, what is up with those girls? They obviously are just a bunch of classical loving [Censored] and they don't know a pop star when they hear one! Well if that [Censored] Destiny's Angel likes the song then she should like me!

Kero: O_O… he's gone now right? 

Suppi: Yeah, security got him. 

Kero: OK… so who's going next?

Yami: I am.

Suppi: Do you think the judges will like you?

Yami: Well they liked Yugi they should like me.

Yami: [Enters] How are you girls today?

SoE: I'm great! ^_^

LoF: A little under the weather

DA: same as usual.

Yami: O_O''''' Well I'm going to sing Only Hope by Switchfoot

LoF: Hey! I like this song!

Yami: There's a song that's inside of my soul

It's the one that I've tried to write

Over and over again

I'm awake in the infinite cold

But you sing to me over and over and

Over again

So I lay my head back down

And I lift my hands 

And pray to be only yours

I pray to be only yours 

I know now You're my only hope

Sing to me the song of the stars

Of your galaxy dancing and laughing

And laughing again

When it feels like my dreams are so far

Sing to me of the plans that you have

For me over again

I give you my apathy

I'm giving you all of me

I want your symphony

Singing in all that I am

At the top of my lungs 

I'm giving it back

So I lay my hands back down

And I lift my hands

And pray to be only yours

I pray to be only yours

I know now you're my only hope

SoE: O_O That was…. GRRRRRRR-EAT!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!

LoF: They fed her Frosted Flakes didn't they?

DA: They gave her sugar, so says she. 

LoF: But that was really good. DA what do you say

DA: I say he's going to Toronto

Yami: Thanks

Kero: We still have room for two more… next we have Seto Kaiba…

Kaiba: Ok, I'm going to sing Get off Of My Back by Bryan Adams

DA: K, go ahead.

Kaiba: Well you think that you can take me on

You must be crazy

To think that you can find a way in

That's what I'm saying

Oh but if you want to have a go

I just want to let you know…

Get off of my back, and into my game

Get out of my way and out of my brain

Get out of my face or give it your best shot

I think it's time you better face the fact

Get off of my back…

SoE: Whee!!!!!! That's was Super-Di-Duper!

DA: Sugar's kicked in, she's talking like Barney

Kaiba: O_O'''''

LoF: But that was really good.

SoE: ^________________________________________________________________________________^

DA: Yeah… but you kinda hit the "on" switch of Erised.

SoE: ^________________________________________________________________________________^

LoF: You're coming to Toronto

Suppi: We have four more contestants; Bakura, Y/M, Isis, and Bandit Keith. And Bakura's next… so Bakura, Why are you here?

Bakura: Because everyone else is. 

Suppi: *_*[Blinks several times]

Kero: This should be interesting

Bakura: Hey, what song should I sing?

Kero&Suppi: Um……

Bakura: K, I'm going to sing Sleepless by Wave because that's the only song Kero could think of.

SoE: Hey! DA you like that song too.

DA: No really? You have a list right in front of you.

SoE: ^_________________________________^ Yup! Guess I do ^_^ You know this dude looks a lot like that dude before… and Yami looked a lot like the Midget Porcupine… that is so whack!

DA: Erised, you're part Italian, whack means something else to you.

LoF: ^_^"''''Go ahead

Bakura: Do you believe in love at first sight

Just one glance and you know

Well I do and I'll tell you what it's like

It's something that can't be described

And I'll never let it go

This feeling that feels so right

You're the reason I'm not sleeping baby

You keep me up all night

I've got no where to hide

From the vision you left behind

Though I try to fight it's gonna be a long night…

DA: Bakura, do you think you could be anymore less enthusiastic?

SoE: Nope I don't think he can.

DA: I was being sarcastic [Cellular phone rings] K I say no you two decide. [Leaves]

SoE: ^___________________________________^ Sure why not??

LoF: Yeah I guess so. He's better then Duke.

Bakura: so I'm going? Whatever [starts to leave]

LoF: I'll take that thank you.[takes Millenium Ring]

Bakura: But… 

LoF: I'll give it back to you once you're done ^_^

Bakura: O_O** [twitch, twitch]

Kero: Only three more to go. Isis, Bandit Keith, and Y/M 

Isis: I guess it is me that will be next.

Suppi: Wow! She's really pretty ^___________________^

Isis: [enters] Good day.

SoE: Cool!!!!!!!!! She's Egyptian!

LoF: Well what song are you going to sing Isis?

Isis: I will sing Can't Fight the Moonlight by LeAnn Rimes.

SoE: DA likes this song a lot.

LoF: Go ahead.

Isis: Far beneath the starlight (starlight)

There's a magical feeling that's so right

It will steal your heart tonight

You can try to resist

Try to hide from my kiss

But you know

But you know that you can't fight the moonlight

Deep in the Dark

You'll surrender heart

But you know

But you know that you can't fight the moonlight no,

You can't fight it

It's going to get to your heart.

SoE: O_O Wow… 

LoF: That was really good.

DA: [Pokes her head in] I say yes. [Exeunt]

SoE: No duh

LoF: Absolutely, you're definitely going to Toronto.

Isis: [Nods]

Kero: Next we have Bandit Keith

BK(Bandit Keith): I'm going all the way to the top!

Suppi: Well you're next so go on in.

BK: Hey chicks. Where's the hot babe gotten to?

SoE: ^________________^ Lookie! He's got the same initials as Burger King……… do you own Burger King?? 

BK: ?? Uh… No I don't.

DA: [comes back and gathers her stuff up] K girls I have to go. My band has a rehearsal. So have fun.

LoF: Yeah right

SoE: Yeah!

DA: She's being sarcastic there too. Just put me on the video-com. K bye. [leaves]

BK: Can I go yet?

LoF: What are you singing? [DA appears on video-com.]

BK: Loose Yourself by Eminem

DA: Just sing the chorus.

BK: You better loose yourself in the music, the moment

You own it, you better never let it go

You only get one shot, do not miss your chance to blow

This opportunity comes once in a lifetime yo,

SoE: ^______________________________________________________________________________^

LoF: O_O"""" Uh…no

Video DA: definitly not

SoE: ^______________________________________________________________________________^

BK: You girls suck!!

SoE: ^______________________________________________________________________________^

LoF: You'd think she was drunk or something.

BK:[in front of camera] [CENSORED]

Kero: Well last but not least we have Y/M

Y/M: K, I'm going to sing Escape by Enrique Iglesias

LoF: Go ahead.

Y/M: here's how it goes

You and me, up and down, but maybe this time

We'll get it right; worth the fight

Cause love is something you can't 

Shake

When it breaks

All it takes is some trying

If you feel like leavin'

I'm not gonna make you stay

But soon you'll be finding

You can run, you can hide, but you can't escape my love

You can run, you can hide, but you can't escape my love

SoE: ^______________________^… hey that's good!

LoF: I agree

Video DA: Yeah for a mind stealing psychopath. 

Y/M: _+

SoE: ^_________________^ That's called sarcasm Y/M

DA: No it isn't, but you're still coming to Toronto. And I'm still keeping the Millenium Rod

Y/M: DOH!

Kero: well that about wraps it up for today! We now have all our contestants! From the CCS corner we have:

Sakura Avalon

Madison Taylor

Yue (LoF: YAY!)

Zachary

Eli Moon (Cast: YAY!)

Li Showron

Aiden Avalon

Lila Mackenzie

Chelsea 

And Nikki!

Suppi: And from the DBZ Realm we have: 

Buu

Mirai Trunks

Goku

Cell

Goten

Videl

Gohan

Piccolo

18

Vegeta

Kero: And now from the Yu-Gi-Oh Area we have:

Mai

Yugi

Malik (Girls: YAY!)

Joey (himself: Whoo-hoo! Yeah go me!)

Seto

Tea

Yami 

Bakura 

Isis

And Y/M

Suppi: Congratulations to all 30 finalists. Next we have our elimination rounds for our top 12. The readers votes count!!! And now the judges don't matter! 

Finalists: [Cheers]

Kero: But they can still criticize them all they want and lower their self-esteem and destroy their dreams of ever having fame and fortune!

Finalists: BOOOO!

DA: Hey, it's a dirty job but someone has to do it.

Suppi: And maybe we'll here some singing from our lovely judges as well?

Judges: NO!

Kero: We can try.

Suppi: Psht! Yeah right! And we can get Siren of Erised back to normal after her sugar overdose

SoE: ^_________________________________________________________________________^

Kero: O_O'''''' it could happen. 

Suppi: Not likely.


End file.
